THE TEEN TITANS HALLOWEEN HORROR!
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Our heores are getting ready for Halloween until the supernatural came to get rid of them and the people to unleashed the greater evil the world as ever known. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HA HA HA HA! Hey, Monkayfun here and even though Halloween's approaching I can give you a scary story starring the Teen Titans. What you're about to read it'll frighten you beyond belief. I called this story...

* * *

THE TEEN TITANS HALLOWEEN HORROR! Part 1**

Story by Monkayfun2K5

Disclaimer; Teen Titans TM's and (C) DC Comics and WB Entertainment

Rated 13+ for Terror/Horror and Action Violence/ Some Language and Sensuality

It all started a week ago before Halloween the Teen Titans was facing with NightLight and they're trying their best to bring him down any way they can. Dr. Light using the ultrabrighter gun from the Government and brighten them all and they couldn't see. Beast Boy said.

"Dude, you're blinding my perfect eyes."

Raven said to him as a insult.

"Maybe you should think about something perfect. Like that brain of yours."

Robin said, "Cut it out both of you! We're dealing with the expert and you two kiss and make up. Got it?"

Beast Boy said closer to Raven, "EXCELLENT SUGGESTION, DUDE! Why don't kiss me to become a handsome prince?"

Raven answered, "I rather kiss a toad than you."

Cyborg said, "HA HA HA HA! Just like having frog's legs for dinner! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Starfire asks Cyborg a question, "Did people in your world eat frog's legs for dinner? Sounds pretty horrendous."

Robin explained, "In France, they can have frog's legs for lunch and dinner. Never mind about frogs we got to get Dr. Light."

Cyborg, "Not necessarily, Rob. Take a look over there. He's trapped at that alley from St. Metro's Valley."

Robin said, "Good. We'll anticipate his move before he's gone. TITANS, GO!"

All of our heroes just on the move to capture Dr. Light but meanwhile at St. Metro's Valley, Dr. Light is moving very slowly looking around laughing evilly because he got away from the Teen Titans. He said with his evil laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! Those impentrious Titans! They can't get me as long I hold the Government's secret weapon. The Ultrabrighter. With this I can brighten everywhere blinding everyone's eyes out. HA HA HA!"

Suddenly, a tall, dark, evil, person is getting much closer to him with a evil and most sinister laughter. Dr. Light heard a voice and said. "Who's out there? Come on out and fight me, whatever you are!"

The evil being said, "You're such a patheic worth of crap, bright boy. Whatever anyone goes they're gone."

Dr. Light said, "Show yourself! I got a damn weapon to beat your ass with it!"

And he said, " MY PLEASURE!" Dr. Light screamed insanity as the evil being scratched him biting to death and blood gushing all around the alley. Dr. Light tries to get the weapon but he kicked the weapon away from him. Dr. Light tries to bring himself free but he didn't. The evil being finishes his meal and leave. The Titans heard of his screams and approaching to the alley and they saw Dr. Light's body gushing and Starfire screams loudly so does Raven. Beast Boy hides a cat when he transformed behind Robin and Cyborg was puking inside the trash can. Suddenly, the Police shows up and the Lieutanent said something to Robin.

"Robin, sorry for the lost of Dr. Light. The body of his gushing too much blood and he didn't make it."

Starfire said, "Who could have it done this horrenfic destruction? Are there any evidence for this evil crime?"

He said, "Unfortunately, no, there's no evidence from the crime scene. We trace some fingerprints and it wasn't human."

All of heroes said to him, "HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

He said to them with a shock, "Well, it was claws sharper than a knife to cut it open quickly. Some sort of animal claws."

Robin said, "Hmm. Something's definitely not right here. Animal's claws slashing Dr. Light's body to chunks of meet. This is a mystery we can't answered."

Lieutanent said to them, "Yes, it is. If I were you, be on the lookout for the animal or it's too late. Take care, Titans. Oh, by the way, Happy Halloween." The Lieutanent leaves the scene along with the fellow officers. After they leave, Beast Boy said.

"HALLOWEEN! OH, MY GOD! We...We...WE TO GET READY FOR HALLOWEEN, MAN!"

Robin said, "We will celebrate Halloween, Beast Boy. Soon enough. But right now, let's get back to the Tower. See if we have information about Dr. Light's death."

Beast Boy said, "Aww!" Raven said to him another insult, "Maybe you could be that for Halloween. As a Crybaby."

Cyborg laughs out loud and Beast Boy growls softly and they're heading back to the Tower. Suddenly, the mysterious evil creature is back and hidden inside the bushes smiling hidiously as they leave. Later that night, all the Teen Titans are asleep except for Robin as he tpying the websites which relates to the crime scene. Starfire, however, didn't sleep yet unless she getting comfort from Robin. Starfire said.

"Robin? Why are you up in the middle of the morning?" He explained, "To find out about this animal's claws. Hmm. Nothing make any sense."

"That's why you should get some sleep. Or I'll make you sleep." Starfire said and kissing Robin with her own lips so Robin stops the computer and getting Starfire back to bed sleeping but after they makeout. Now, outside the Tower, the creature has return again to do his evil bidding.

"HA HA HA! Those putrate fools. They won't be happy as I get them nightmares tonight. HA HA!" He said.

He slivering around like a snake and about to bite anyone inside the Tower when Beast Boy was up and couldn't sleep tonight until he gets to the kitchen to get some bedtime snack inside the frig. But the evil being gots a perfect opportunity to embrace his evil ways. He slivering towards to him as he eats his veggie sandwich with everything on it including garlic.

"Nothing says no more to have a bedtime snack to be ready for Halloween." Beast Boy said as he eat the whole sandwich he have garlic breath to scare the evil creature away. He couldn't stand for the horrendous scent and he coughs so now he scare away from him. Beast Boy burps and Raven wakes up heard a burp noise. She opens the slide door and walking towards to the kitchen.

"Hmm. Look what the mouse did tonight." She said. "Oh. Sorry. Must've the sandwich gives me the punchline." Beast Boy said. "Look, Mouse boy, either you come back to bed right now or I will give you a punchline." She said angrily.

"Okay, Rav, sheesh, what a groutch." He said. "Beast Boy, wait. There's something I want to tell you." Raven said to Beast Boy. "Maybe I got to the wrong foot. Maybe I should laugh at your jokes even though they're not funny. I think you're pretty cool."

"Who are you and what you done to the real Raven?" Beast Boy said. "Ha Ha Ha Ha. See? Now, that's funny. Ahem. What I'm trying to say this. I really like you."

Beast Boy said, "Really? I thought you hate with all the insults. And didn't laugh at my best jokes." Raven smugs at him of what he said to her. "Well, they're not funny."

"Maybe this will say I'm sorry for being mean to you." Raven said when she kisses him on the lips and they're making out until the creature came closer to them Raven said to him as a suggestion. "Can you take care of that breath of yours?" Beast Boy said, "Sure." The creature is about to eliminate him but the breath sprayer make the creature coughing and leave as soon as he can.

"That damn kid. He ruined my plan to encounter a victum. He'll pay for this", he said after he leaves the Tower. But he'll come back to get revenge. Beast Boy and Raven were continue to make out as they enter her room keep on making love for awhile until morning came and it's October 17th. Only 14 more days to Halloween. The Titans were awake and they're having breakfast and Cyborg was eating too much pancakes and Robin said to him.

"Cyborg? Same some for us, please?"

Suddenly, Beast Boy and Raven were finally awake from their sleep and they're smiling and said to the Titans.

"GOOD MORNING, YOU GUYS!"

Robin said, "Good morning, guys. Beast Boy. Did you do something with her last night?"

Both of them said, "ABSOLUTELY!" Raven said, "He maybe not funny but I loved him alot."

"SPLENDED! I am so happy to see you both together. Just like us, right, Robin?"

Robin said when he stuttered, "Uhh...uhh...uhh...yeah."

Cyborg said, "HUH? HEY! How come I can't get a date? THAT'S NO FAIR!"

Beast Boy said to him. "Don't worry, dude, we'll find a date for you. Oh, you guys, we're gonna have a Halloween Party right here in this Tower."

"WONDERFUL!" Starfire said. "ALL RIGHT! PARTY! LET'S PARTY!", Cyborg shouts when he dances like a goof. But Robin said, "I don't know." Everybody immediately stops dancing and gasps, too. Robin continues saying to them. "Should've we get the monster taken care of before he start partying? I mean if he's gonna attack it could one of us."

"Don't be such a...What's the word meaning not having party?" Starfire said. Raven answered, "Party Pooper?" Starfire said to Robin, "Do not be pooping for the Halloween Party. Let us get ready for the party. Come on." She grabs Robin's arms and flew away and they're going to fast to downtown to get everything ready for the party until the evil being came along, too.

"HA HA HA HA! Run as fast as you can. You all won't be coming back to your home alive. HA HA HA!"

Can the Titans save their neighborhood by the evil creature? Is Halloween turned out to be Helloween? Your questions will be answered on the next story. Review my story before the next chapter comes.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, boys and ghouls, Monkayfun is back to give you a another chapter to this horrifying story starring the Teen Titans. On the last chapter, the Teen Titans were trying to stop Dr. Light from using the UltraBlaster to destroy our heroes until something has happened. The creature from the dark into the scene and took him out. Dr. Light is dead and the Titans couldn't got a clue who's responsible for the horrendous crime. Later at night, Beast Boy was having a midnight snack in the kitchen when Raven seeing eating and told him to go back to bed but the evil creature has come back to kill another victum but he didn't succeed. Raven fell in love with Beast Boy and they're starting to make out. The creature disappeared until he'll come back soon. At Dawn, all of our heroes just woke up and they're absolutely shocked from Beast Boy and Raven togetherness. Now, our heroes are gonna get everything for Halloween when the creature is back and ready to kill another victum. What will happen to them? Find out on...

* * *

THE TEEN TITANS HALLOWEEN TERROR! Part 2 **

Disclaimer; Teen Titans TM's and (C) DC Comics/ WB Entertainment

Story and Written by me.

This story is still rated 13+.

The Teen Titans using their Titansub to transporting to downtown to go the store and picking up some Halloween stuff but the dark creature still following them to eliminate one of them. Later on, our heroes stopped at "Shop Til' Drop!" Now, they're going inside and said.

"LET THE HALLOWEEN SHOPPING BEGIN!"

They shop til they drop and that's the motto for thier favorite store. Robin found some decorations to hang around their living room. Bats he found just like old times with Batman when suddenly a Monster is getting closer and Robin got spooked and fell down but it was Starfire revealing herself. She said to Robin.

"Does this Monster mask look scary enough?" and Robin answered, "It scare the hell out of me, Star. Uhh."

Starfire laughs softly after she grabs his arm and kiss him slowly and Robin's head went up in smoke and flying like a bird and faling slowly towards to Starfire and lying down on her arms and said to her.

"I loved you when you do that, Star. Come on. We got more Halloween stuff for the party." And she said, "Right!"

Beast Boy found perfect costumes for Raven but it's complicated to find a perfect one. He picks up a Vampire, Mummy, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Zombie, Princess Leia, Playboy Bunny and Letherface. Beast Boy said to her.

"I got some Halloween costumes for you. Go to the dressing room and I judge you to find the one. Okay?" Raven said to him; "Okay, Beast Boy. I will."

So she goes to the dressin room and changing her clothes to try a costume one at a time. She tries Bugsy but Beast Boy shakes no and then she tries Mickey Mouse but it'll ruined his image so no for him. Then, she tries a Zombie costume but no for him then she tries Princess Leia but no so now she tires to Vampire, the Leatherface and the Mummy but no until she dresses up a Playboy Bunny and Beast Boy is doing wolfcalls and whistling but Raven is fustratingly mad and burning the costume and said to him in agner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE WOMEN SHOULD BE RESPECTED INSTEAD OF YOUR FRIGGING FANTASY! UNDERSTAND?"

Beast Boy replies; "Yes, Raven. Sorry." Raven back to normal and said to her, "That's okay. Besides those costumes were okay but I thought I will be myself this year." Beast Boy said, "It's okay by me, Rav. I still think you're hot no matter what you are." Raven kiss him and Beast Boy kiss her back. Cyborg is getting too much candy and putting in one small bowl. Cyborg said.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! CHECK IT OUT MY ULTIMATE MASTERPEICE! THE LEADING TOWER OF CANDY!" Robin replies; "Uhh, Cyborg, we don't want too much candy."

"WHAT? TOO MUCH CANDY!" Cyborg shouts. "WE NEED ALL THE LIMITLESS CANDY FOR ALL THE ENTIRE GANG TO HAVE!"

Raven said; "I hate to agree the candyman but he's right. Just in case if we got a lot of guess to come."

Robin sighs and said; "Okay. More candy we need."

Cyborg is happy like a little schoolboy he's going to register and purchasing the candy when he does a mysterious stranger looks at Cyborg and about to make a move but he flies away from him and hits on the pumpkin patch and his head stucks inside the pumpkin and going away outside. Beast Boy ask Raven a question.

"Rav? Is it me or that stranger's making himself a Pumpkinhead?"

She replies; "Probably it's him. Let's go."

Later on, they got the decorations, the costumes(except for Raven), the refreshments and the candy to make their Halloween they'll never forget. The mysterious stranger said to himself.

"That's it. I have had enough."

He transformed into a ugly beast and showing to our heroes as magically as he appeared.

"WOW! SPECTACULAR! I NEVER SEEN SO MUCH WEIRDNESS OF THAT COSTUME! WELL DONE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT COSTUME?" Starfire said. Robin explains to her.

"Star? That's not a costume. HE'S FOR REAL!"

Star said; "Oh. AHH!"

The evil creature introducing to them after Robin ask him a question. "That's right, you stupid bitch. I am scary than you ever be. HA HA HA!  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Montrial, Evilspawn from the Underworld. Bringing death and destruction to destory what's part of good. AND THAT'S ALL OF YOU!"

The monster attack them by crumbing the road and using his snake way whip and whipped them good. Robin said to his team, "Guys, it's to give him a trick to bring him down. That's our treat. TITANS, GO!"

Starfire using her power blasting him fast but it didn't effect him and he whipped Starfire and grabbing her tightly and shocking her to death as she screaming in pain Robin shouts "STARFIRE!" so quickly as he come to get Starfire before she got harmed. He threw some bird discs to hurt but he destroy them both. Beast Boy transformed into a Gorilla and beating him up. Montrial wasn't giving up that easily. He grabs Beast's arms and threw him on the ground painfully hurten. Raven shouts his name in pain. "BEAST BOY! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY BOYFRIEND!"

Montrial said to her; "Your boyfriend? HA! You don't even like him since you meet. HA HA HA!"

Raven rage him badly and she's using her shadows turned into claws and slashing him like cats scratching curtains in the living room. When he got scratch he regenerates his body to full recovery. Raven couldn't believe herself in her own eyes. Then, he scratch her arm and fell down and Beast Boy saw her going down and running and transforming into a kangaroo hopping til he caught Raven in his pouch. Beast Boy said to her.

"Rav, are you okay?" Raven said; "Yeah. I'm okay but my arm is woundly bad." Beast Boy said as he name calls. "You darkness, ugly, not good-looking son of a bitch!"

"No one makes fun of me and gets away with it. AARGH!"

Suddenly, a certain boy gots a cross and throws at Montrial's back and growls at him. He said to him. "AWAY, YOU BUTT UGLY FREAKAZOID! AWAY AND DON'T KILL ANOTHER AGAIN!"

He said to him; "Wait til I get stronger when I kill more victums like I did to Dr. Light." Robin said in a whisper; "Huh? He kill Dr. Light? But why?"

"YOU FOOLS WILL PAY FOR INTERRUPTING MY QUEST TO MAKE ARMAGGEDON! DON'T WORRY, I SHALL RETURN!"

The creature disippating into air but he'll return very soon. The Titans were puzzled about the creature and the boy but what? Robin said something to him.

"Whoever you are, thank you for helping us from that handious freak. But I got one question, who are you?"

The new kid replies; "Name's Joshua Ericson. You can called me Josh. Is nice knowing you, Teen Titans." Beast Boy said; "COOL! HE KNOWS ABOUT US INCLUDING OUI!" Raven makes a insult to Beast Boy. "The old and unoriginal boy who became a lame-o." Josh laughs. "I like about you, Rav. Always insulting Beast boy."

"So what are you from? Did you have any parents around in downtown?" Starfire said. "No. My parents died 4 years ago." Cyborg said; "Damn. That's tough. We're sorry about what happened 4 years old, I guess. So how's that possible from your parents death?"

Josh said; "Well, my life is complicated. I'll tell you everything if you could give a home." Cyborg said to them; "TITANS, HUDDLE!"

All of our heroes were mumuring about for him to stay in their home for now. Later on, they're about to give him a final decision and the decision clearly stated.

"OF COURSE, YOU CAN STAY WITH US!" Josh said; "Cool. For the first time, I'm actually hanging out with the Teen Titans."

While they're inside the TeenSub Josh explains everything about what happened. Montrial was his older brother was responsile for killing his parents since he's fourthteen years old. He was shocked from his brother's crime and the investigators were finding some clues about the murder. His brother disappeared right after the Police came. Josh's life was devastated and when they're back they're about to decorate their home with Halloween stuff.

"Later on, the Police found and killed him for good. The Horror was over but not yet. After he's dead I was unhappy about everything. I'm a orphan. And then later on my 17th birthday, he came alive from the grave posessed by evil and causing rampages to kill for the right kill."

He said from the nightmarish thoughts in his own mind. His brother killed a officer trying to eliminate him and then killing another victum and another and another to make five victums including his parents to put the bodies on the ground forming into a square with two retangles to make a portal to bring the evil demons and destroying everything but Josh came and saw what's he doing so he made some weapons to destroy his evil plot. He puts holy water with the cross he made and threw at him and the portal disippated forever. The demon creature gone for awhile. Josh is finishing up the story.

"That's how it happened." Beast Boy hides underneath the couch biting his fingernails from the spooky story and Raven said to him; "Beast Boy. Are you afraid a wittle stowy from a big meany monster?" Beast Boy said to her. "NO WAY! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Until Cyborg is making scary monster noises and Beast Boy runs away to the door and smackdown his face and thuds on the ground. "So this brother of yours was the convicted murderer four years ago. And killing five victums to make a underworld portal. Is that true?" Josh said; "Mm-hmm."

"You poor, sweet, defendless child." Starfire said and hugging him tightly. "WHOA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS PRETTY STRONG! COUGHS! And beautiful, too. So are you, Raven." Both ladies were blush from his romantic charms.

"Okay, that's enough. Your brother killed Dr. Light while we chasing him. But he's dead with body parts and blood." Robin said. "Hmm. Yeah. I saw while he's making another move. He's gonna continue to make another portal to the end of this planet. Good news, Dr. Light isn't a first victum." The Titans cheered from his news until he said.

"The bad news is he's a helper as a zombie." Now, they're glumming the bad news from him. "Is there such a incontagions or spells to vanquished the demon?" Raven asks. "Well, I could make weapons to vanquished the demon monster. It's gonna take some time."

"OH, NO!" Starfire gasps and Robin said to her; "What's wrong, Star?" Starfire say something horribly about the situation. "I already send the invitations for our Halloween Party. If they come, they are gonna be corpses."

"Don't worry, Star, we'll taken care of him before Halloween comes. Right, guys?" They agree with their own shout. "RIGHT!"

Beast Boy yawns when it's 11:45 p.m. He said; "It's getting late, dudes. We'll taken care of the situation tomorrow morning. I'm hitting the sack."

Cyborg yawns as well and said; "Me, too. We better get some sleep if we're looking for him. Night, guys."

All of them said; "Night, Cyborg." Robin and Starfire said; "We better get some sleep, too." "You'll be sleeping in the couch tonight." Raven and Starfire brings a blanket and pillow to comfort him to sleep. "Thanks, ladies."

They said; "Night, Josh" and Josh said "Night, guys." Later that night, it's 3:45 a.m. and Beast Boy comforts Raven to protect her from the evil demon creature and they're about to make out again like last night. When they do a black shadow appears and transforming back to the evil being; Montrial. Montrial laughs evilly and they heard a strange laugh. Beast boy said; "What was that?" Raven said; "Probably the wind making so scary. Comforting me, lover boy." Then, he got spiked with blood dripping around his favorite pajamas. Raven said; "Beast Boy, is that make up to make me scared? Huh?" She saw Beast Boy breaths softly while he's bleeding to death. Montrial said something with his evil laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Out with the beast and then the wicked witch of this hellhole. HA HA HA HA HA!"

Raven gasps and cries of her beloveded boyfriend to stuff Beast Boy. She's mad and using her powers trying to destroy him. Josh wakes up and heard a loud noise. "Huh?" His spirtual sense sparkles and said. "Oh, my god. It's him." He knocks the doors closer to their rooms and shouts at them. "CYBORG, WAKE UP! HE'S HERE! ROBIN! STAR! HE'S HERE!"

They all waken up and they're opening the door and saw Montrial fighting Raven and Robin said. "Montrial, time for or wake up call. TITANS, GO!" They're fighting against him but he has no time to fight. He takes Beast Boy's body and leave the Titans Tower and going far away from their home. The fight is over and Raven cries in pain. "Beast Boy. I could've stop..." Starfire hold her and crying on Star's right arm. Robin said.

"DAMN IT! That asshole kill Beast Boy and he's gonna kill again. Where he would be?"

"Oh, shit, the Northstar Cemetary. He's doing again like the last time." Josh said in anger. "What? What? WHAT?" Cyborg asks him while holding Josh's arm. "Tell me he's gonna make another portal." Josh answered; "Apparently so." "SON OF A BITCH!" Cyborg's anger making him bust a wall. "How the hell we're gonna kill that creature?" He said.

"Something christainy weapons to obliviating him. I told you I could make weapons but I need some time."

Robin said; "We're running out of time, Josh. Beast Boy is dead and who knows he'll gonna kill next. You better finish the weapons soon or we're good as dead."

Josh agreed. He's gonna finished the weapons until tomorrow afternoon so they can get enough chance to destroy Montrial forever. Josh hold Raven while she's crying on Josh's right arm and he's looking at the city in sadness. Later that day, the Teen Titans and Josh were searching for the creature before Halloween or it'll be too late. Raven and Starfire were searching on top of the sky and Robin along with Josh driving to the traffic and Cyborg is following, too. They're leading towards to the Northstar Cementary. All of them stopped there inside and searching and Cyborg is scanning signatures around the place. Robin ask him a question.

"Cyborg, any signature around this Cementary?"

He replies; "Not yet. The surroundings is still perfectly normal. Absolutely no supernatrual signature in this place." Until his arm beeping. "Wait. There's a unsual signature and it's inside the tomb. There."

"Did you think he is still living in a spooky tomb? That tomb gives me the grambers." Starfire said.

"Guess we're gonna investigate that tomb. Titans, move out." Robin said.

As they came a Gravedigger came and saw them going inside and he followed them. While they're inside the tomb Robin and Star turn on the light the old fashioned way and keeps on looking the tomb but there's nothing there.

"I see nothing but only bones that creeps me out. Maybe I should live here." Raven said.

Suddenly, a noise just clattered behind them and Robin said. "Who's in here? SHOW YOURSELF!" Then, the Gravedigger came inside and shown his face and didn't say a word. Starfire said, "It is only the Grounddigger." Raven fixes Star's mistake; "Gravedigger." Starfire said; "Oh, right. Mr. Gravedigger, can you tell us where the soruce is?"

The Gravedigger still spoken a word. "HELLO! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Cyborg shouts. Then, he laughs evilly as he transformed back to Montrial. "Oh, damn, I forgot to tell you. He's a shapeshifting demon. he can imitating anyone enven us." Josh said until his brother said; "Foolish beings. Did you think you can stopped me by investigating my signature? Did you ever watched Horror movies lately? Victums died from evil beings just like ME!"

The Moster attacks and the Titans using God's weapons to vanquish him. A sword of David which Robin is using and slashing on his body and he's in pain. Cyborg uses holy water pistol to squirt at his face and screams in pain. Then, Starfire using the sword of Eve and spike him up good and he bleeds to death and Raven using the Holy Bible and said like the Priests for exorcism. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPLES YOU!" She threw the Bible and he's about to died. He shouts one last time and vanished forever. He's gone for good.

"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT! BOYA!" Josh said; "I didn't know if could worked." Suddenly, while they're celebrating a black claw spike inside Raven's chest bleeding to death and then her body throws down on the ground and died. "RAVEN!" They shout. Montrial said; "You fools thought I were a goner. HELL, NO!"

Starfire said while she's about to attack; "YOU UGLY BEAST! I SHOULD PENETRATING YOUR EVIL FOREVER!" Robin said; "STARFIRE, NO!" Then, he her down and sucking all the energy and her soul within her and she died and Robin grabs her and crying his out. Cyborg cries and shouts when he's about to attack him.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Montrial steps after Cyborg blasting him down but he missed and he's punching him badly like a punching bag and one punch that starts his own death and fell down. Josh grabs him and said; "Cyborg? Cyborg? CYBORG!" Robin let go Starfire's body and about to end his life. Robin said to give Josh a commandment.

"Josh, get your ass out of here."

"What are you doing, man? We better get out of here while we still can." he said.

"I'm sorry. The Leader can't leave the team. Take care, Josh." Robin said and he attacks him but he killed him fast. josh cries in pain and leaving the tomb and about coming back to the Cementary. Then, the ground is shaking and breaks upart the Cemetary with his evil laughter and shouts and the people of the city heard him.

"SOON THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED TO OVERCOME THE INEVITABLE! HA HA HA HA!"

Then, he's evil spirits came and the people shouts and about to run but they died and grabbing their souls making sure they're dead. The children cries but their shouting voices disappeared when the spirits kill them all. Josh runs away in pain and going back to Titans Tower and crying his eyes out. Later when he's inside.

"I failed you. I failed my parents, my brother and my new friends. What shall I do?"

"Brother'' The voice appears. "Huh? Who said that?" Josh asks. "I did." And the voice leads when he makes a appearence. Is his dead brother. "Bro? You're not my Brother. You're evil." His brother said; "Wait a minute, bro. I'm not that guy. I was innocent all the time. That evil demonic soul was inside my body. He made the killings to our parents and the three victums. He made me evil."

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know. But what can I do? He's powerful enough and my weapons didn't worked." His brother said to him. "There's one way to kill him is by destroying his heart. That's his only weakness to kill him."

"How did I go in?", Josh asks. "You must sacrifise your soul to stop Armageddon. Or all is lost. Farewell." He said while he's disappearing and Josh shout. "WAIT! DON'T GO! He's gone. I know what to do."

Later at nighttime, the city is falling apart and the people were all dead so now Josh walks towards to the Northstar Cementary to end the Armageddon forever. Montrial said when he puts the Teen Titans bodies. "Excellent. A perfect alignment to make another portal to destroy the world forever. No one but no one can't stop me. HA HA HA!

Josh said; "ONLY ME!" Montrial said; "Huh?" He saw him coming to kill the demon and he said to Dr. Light; "Dr. Light, kill him." Dr. Light blasting with his lightblasters and Josh moving pretty quickly and beaten him badly with kicks and punches and a big kick to end the fight. Dr. Light got smackdown to the ground and smash a tombstone. Josh steps up and said to Montrial.

"You demontic bastard. You killed my brother, my parents and my new friends. You're gonna destory our planet with your own destruction. It ain't gonna happened this time. THIS ENDS NOW!"

Montrial shouts and attacks him and he kick and punches him too fast. Montrial tries his best to kill Josh but he's too quick in his own two legs and then he's ultimately overkicking him down but Montrial smacks him hard and hits the wall bigtime and he's hurten badly. Montrial said; "Like I said, you cannot win. I'm the most powerful being in this friggin' planet. AHA! The portal is open so now any last words before I killed you?" Josh say three words after he answered.

"Yeah. Go to hell."

He threw his last weapon a cross injector and stabs into his dark heart it fills with holy water to construct the unstableness of his power and it worked. Montrial said in pain. "No. NO! AHH! THE POWER IS GONE! WITHOUT IT, I'M DEAD FOREVER!" Josh said to him before he's completely dead. "Yes. That's exactly what I want. Bye-bye and Happy Halloween." The monster spirits were gone and the portal gone as well. The souls from everyone return to their rightful owners including the Teen Titans. In seconds, the body of his explodes with power. Boom, boom, bam and foom the body parts it goes and the city turning back to normal and so is the Cementary as well. The demon was gone for good.

"Huh?" "What?" "I don't believe it." "What's that possible?"

The people got confused in the aftermath of destruction but never been shown again and the Teen Titans were all right.

"Did the monster vanquishing forever?" Star asks and Robin said; "Yes. The demon is gone and hopefully he'll never return." Beast Boy stands up when Raven jumps on him. "Huh? WHOA! You don't have to do that." He said. "I know. But I want to." She said right they kiss on the lips. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S FINALLY OVER! WE WON! WE WON!" Cyborg said with too much excitement. "Hey, where's Josh?" Robin asks.

"Dude? LOOK! He's there closer on the tombstone." Beast Boy said when found him. "Cyborg, is he alive?" Robin asks. When he's using the life indicator he got some bad news to tell them. "Unfortunately, he's badly injured and he's bleeding constantly from his wound. My Life Indicator didn't pick up his heartbeat. He's dead."

"No. NO!" Starfire said and crying closer behind his shoulder and Robin join Starfire in tears. Raven and Beast Boy did the same including Cyborg. The people were all sad to see Josh died and it's getting closer to Halloween. It's become the worse Holiday then ever this year until a spirit came out of the demon's body. It's the real Montrial in the good version and getting closer to the Teen Titans. They said in anger.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Don't worry, my friends. I'm not the bad guy but the demon is. He's the murderer not me. I was been posessed by him."

"So you were a innocent person after all, huh?" Robin said.

"Yes. If you excuse me, I have a brother to save." Montrial said. The Titans back away from Josh's body and he's moving towards to him and said to his brother. "Brother, you have saved the people you loved. The demon won't be coming back to hurt mankind ever again. For the effort of my freedom, I shall given you my life to you. Protect your loved ones while you shall live." His last words given our heroes their crying treatment. His brother's soul into him to bring him back to life. When he does Josh opens his eyes and gets up and he smiles and the Titans running very quickly and hugging him real tightly and the citizens were cheering loudly with glee as they're going back home. Later on Halloween Night, everyone puts a special gravestone towards to their home to remember his parents and the four victums died years ago. Then, the celebration begins.

"This is one cool Halloween Party we'll never forget. How's that punch, Beast Boy?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy drinks too much punch and said; "TOTALLY REFRESHING!" Raven said in a insult; "You know drinking too much will take you too much bathroom breaks." Beast Boy stops drinking and going to the bathroom and everyone were laughing about Beast Boy's doing. Robin was about to give all the Titans a announcement.

"Hold it, you guys. I got a announcement to make. It was or almost a bad Hallowen this year. But thanks to Josh for stopping Armageddon we survived from total death. For bravery of this whole situation, to give you this. Now, you're a official member of the Teen Titans. Congratulations!" The Titans cheering and Beast Boy is back and whistles loudly. Josh said in tears; "I don't want to say but...umm...thank you. It's a kind offer and I..." Suddenly, BumbleBee said to him because she's in love with him.

"Jusht shut up kiss me, Baby." BumbleBee kissing him hard and fell down on the ground and still kissing and our heroes said ooohh! Starfire asks one question. "Since you are a Teen Titan, what name shall we call you?" Josh said; "My name? Hmm. How about Crossfire?" The Titans agree and then they're gonna have a picture taken to make it one big happy family. Then, the Titans said these words. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM THE TEEN TITANS!" Then, the picture made and it's become one of the best Halloween ever.

* * *

Whew! For the moment there, I thought the Titans were about to be zomibized or something. Anyway, thank you for reading and for you writers in I wish you... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And for the words from Count Duckula's Narrator; "Good night you out there whatever you are. HA HA HA HA!" Peace! 

THE END!

THE TEEN TITANS HALLOWEEN TERROR! Part 2 Whew! For the moment there, I thought the Titans were about to be zomibized or something. Anyway, thank you for reading and for you writers in I wish you... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And for the words from Count Duckula's Narrator; "Good night you out there whatever you are. HA HA HA HA!" Peace! 


End file.
